


Next Week

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-11
Updated: 2003-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Next Week

They play around for the camera, they put on a show for their friends, but when the curtain goes down and it's just the two of them, nothing is quite so lighthearted anymore.

"Dom." Billy whispers, standing behind the couch. He rubs his palm across the top of Dom's head, feeling the soft hair around his temples and the more brittle tips. "You smell like cocanuts."

"Hair gel." Dom says, nuzzling his head against Billy's fingers when he stops for a second. "Keep doing that. Feels good."

Billy smiles and moves his hand, letting one finger trace lightly over the top of Dom's ear. Dom lets out a soft little sigh of contentment. "You sleeping here tonight?" He asks. Billy doesn't answer right away.

"Yes." He says, finally. Dom mutters something underneath this breath that Billy doesn't quite catch, but it doesn't really matter because he knows that Dom is just agreeing. Yes, Billy will stay, and they both knew it before he even asked the question.

"Next week..." Dom starts to say. "Sit down, Bills. Let's talk."

Billy let's his hand finish it's little journey across the back of Dom's neck before he sits down. "Talk about what?"

"Next week."

"Next week, we all go home."

"I know." Dom looks at Billy, looks him right in the eyes, and Billy makes himself hold the gaze. They've been working towards this all night long and now that it's here, neither of them want to actually go through with it. "I'm going back to Scotland, Dom."

"Oh." Dom lets out a breath. "I guess that means-"

"You can come with me."

"What- oh." Oh. Dom looks at him, conflicted in his reactions. "I..."

"Last time you went with Elijah. You went to LA to live with him. If you want to go back with him, I'll understand."

"Last time you didn't ask me if I wanted to come with you."

Billy closed his eyes, feeling the months worth of aching regret and confusion rush back to him. "I didn't think you would."

"So you just didn't ask?" Dom tries to keep the accusation out of his voice, and even though he succeeds Billy knows that it's still there, lingering.

"Would you have come with me?"

"I don't know." Dom says, honest even though it's not what Billy wants to hear. "LA might have been the best career choice. I met a lot of people, Lij introduced me to a lot of people."

"You went where you were supposed to be."

"Doesn't mean I didn't miss you."

Billy smiles at that, leans over to kiss Dom. He misjudges slightly and his lips land on the corner of Dom's mouth, but that seems right. Everything about their relationship is slightly off balance. "I missed you, too, Dommie."

"Don't call me that." Dom says with a grin. "Bills."

"So... next week?"

"Next week." Dom reaches over and puts his hand on Billy's knee. "I think I'll be taking a trip to Scotland."


End file.
